Wall-e: AUTO the gentlest autopilot
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: hi everybody this is my first fanfiction please read it and enjoy it about WALL-E: AUTO returns to be gentle and to babysit capatain McCrea baby.


Wall-e: Auto the gentlest autopilot

Over one year the Axiom come back to space then all of the passengers do all of the things that they normally did during the last time that they were in the space, then the captain McCrea went to his old quarter, he was now thin he most loose over five lbs. and has a cute baby boy name Lucas, he remember AUTO, all of his saying was correct, the captain feel very sad and go the Axiom´s bridge in there was a disable alone AUTO, McCrea switch manual to Automatic pilot, AUTO´s laser red eye return he doesn´t remember what happen he just said confused

AUTO: are you the captain? Wow! You´re so thin and you have a baby. Congratulations captain.

McCrea: oh AUTO sorry about I said of your sincerely directive, you was correct of the life on the Earth, I think that you hate me a lot… I'm so sorry WAHAHAAHAHAH!

AUTO: NO, no please don't cry captain it´s ok you and our passengers were ok now, even you´re a father, this have to be published tomorrow in the daily captain´s message.

McCrea: (wiping his tears) oh thanks AUTO; I don't remember you so nice and gentle.

AUTO: ah! Now I´m gentle captain, old me would never return, the newest AUTO is nice, gentle and handsome…

AUTO and the captain hugged, while baby Lucas giggled and babbled in AUTO´S face, AUTO laughed and said

AUTO: awww! Is so cute, what´s his name captain?

McCrea: is Lucas, he's only one year old, is a funny curious baby boy.

AUTO: hi baby Lucas, I´m AUTO the Axiom´s autopilot, you´re so cute, hellooooo!

Baby Lucas was trying to said AUTO, but he couldn't he just giggled

Baby Lucas: AU…TO AU... AU…TO

AUTO laughed in softness, while Lucas said his named in a cutest tone

Baby Lucas: AUTO, AUTO!

AUTO was surprised he was happy of too much cuteness, he treated to the baby

AUTO: very well, baby Lucas, very well, you´re so intelligent.

Then the captain´s message alert sounded, was M-O he want that the captain presented to the robotic important message, captain McCrea said:

McCrea: ok M-O I´m coming, come baby Lucas we have to... (AUTO interrupted)

AUTO: don't take baby Lucas to there, I´m going to take care of him captain.

McCrea: ah! Ok here you go AUTO, diapers, baby bottles, toys and blankets are in my quarter, take good care of baby Lucas AUTO, if he misbehaved just said him, you aren´t allowed to misbehaved.

AUTO: aye, aye sir.

The captain give his baby boy to AUTO and leave the bridge, when baby Lucas look his father leaving, he began to whimper, AUTO put him in his crib and started rocking him to calm his baby whimper. Then baby Lucas stayed calmed, AUTO continue to fly the Axiom with glad, 15 minutes later baby Lucas was hungry, and began to make baby noises to called AUTO, AUTO come near the baby and ask him in softness.

AUTO: what´s going on baby Lucas? Are you hungry? You need your diaper change? What is it?

Baby Lucas point to his mouth and touched his belly, AUTO quickly went to the captain´s room to seek baby Lucas´s food, and find it faster, then went to the bridge to feed the baby, Baby Lucas eat with glad, and 5 minutes later fall asleep, AUTO move quietly to avoid waking up the baby.

Then Wall-e appeared in the bridge, but when he sawed AUTO he began to shake because he remembers that he electrocuted him, AUTO said to WALL-E.

AUTO: Calmed down WALL-E it´s ok I´m good now, what do you need WALL-E?

WALL-E: where´s the captain?

AUTO: Oh! He leaved the bridge over 1 hour, but he´s coming soon.

WALL-E was surprised about the baby that was peacefully sleeping and asked

WALL-E: Baby?

AUTO: Yeah is the captain´s baby boy, I´m taking care of him.

WALL-E went to the sleepy baby to watch him closely but accidentally he came too much close and his music bottom turned on and aloud, waking up the baby, and started crying, AUTO went to the crying baby to calmed him, but he don't stop his crying AUTO said to baby Lucas softly.

AUTO: there, there shhhh! Stop your crying baby Lucas, it´s ok; it´s ok I´m here to protect you my sweetie.

Baby Lucas sobbed and reached AUTO´S wheel and began to whimper, AUTO smell him and knew that baby Lucas need a diaper changing, he gave him to Wall-e, and go to seek the diapers and baby wipes, then went to the bridge, put baby Lucas in his changing crib and began to unclothed him with care finally AUTO changed Baby Lucas, he throw away the dirty diaper, and take a bath to the baby with WALL-E´S help, then baby Lucas was clean and with good smell, then he play with him and 2 hours later AUTO decided it was time for a nap, hold baby lucas and sing him a lullaby:

Baby of mine don't need to cry

You´re safe with the handsome AUTO…

Baby of mine it´s ok

There is no danger if you´re with AUTO…

Baby of mine go to sleep.

AUTO is going to be in your dreams

Baby of mine you´re my life

AUTO´S baby friend…

Baby of mine…

Over 1 our both of them fall asleep AUTO and baby Lucas, then in 20 minutes the captain McCrea return and there was WALL-E he asked to WALL-E

McCrea: what is it WALL-E?

WALL-E: report take it.

McCrea: oh! Thanks WALL-E you can go now.

After saying bye- bye to WALL-E he went to the bridge to see how it was taking to AUTO, he find a surprise, AUTO and baby Lucas were sleeping, the captain thought that both of then looked cute, he reached a camera and take a photo to the sleeping peacefully AUTO and Baby Lucas, he take a lot of pictures and finally take a blanket and placed it in AUTO and Baby Lucas, then he gave kiss to baby Lucas and wipe AUTO´S wheel, and said:

McCrea: sweet dreams my two cute babies.

Thank you for read my first fanfiction, this idea comes to my head when I see the babies in wall-e

And I´m gonna be glad of your reviews if you like my stories I´m going to write more hugs and kisses to everybody.


End file.
